The Power of girls
by witchy-chik
Summary: Morgan has just finished high school and thinks that nothing could spoil her life. Boy is she wrong, little does she know that her half brothers girlfriend will be the one spoiling it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok, please go easy on me. This is my first story on in the sweep category. So please show some sympathy. And please R&R.

Recently turned eighteen year old girl, Morgan Rowlands, quietly listened to the familiar sounds of her parents and sister waking up in the morning. She had gone to bed extremely early last night and woken at an unusual time for her.

Actually, her parents and sister weren't really her biological family. She had been adopted when she was about seventeen months old. But she had found out about this adoption in one of the weirdest ways you could imagine. Morgan had found out that she was a witch by blood, and she had figured that, if she was a witch. Her parents must be too, but she was wrong, by having a fight with her parents she asked 'what so am I adopted or something?' and when they didn't answer the truth was there.

It's not every day that you have an adopted witch living in your town.

Morgan slowly got up and dragged herself into the bathroom. She refreshed herself by having a shower and then going down stairs to have a pop tart and some diet coke.

Her adoptive sister, Mary.K, was having some oats when she got down there.

"What are you doing up so early?" Her sister asked shocked.

"I went to bed early last night, so I woke up early." Was the lame reply that Morgan supplied. Mary.K. just shook her head and returned to her nutritious breakfast. Morgan rolled her eyes, how her sister managed to eat oats was a mystery to her.

After Morgan had finished her breakfast she rushed upstairs to grab her purse. Her mother had asked her to go to the market to grab some things for "the date" tonight. For the first time in about three years, Morgan's mother and father were having a dinner alone. Mary.K. Was staying at her friend, Jaycee's house and Morgan was actually aloud to stay at her boyfriend, Hunter's, house. Morgan was totally psyched about it.

Her parents had agreed, on the condition that Hunters father, Mr Niall was there. And that was fine because Morgan new Mr Niall had been working in the circle room a lot lately, and was less likely to disturb them.

Morgan's plan was to go to Bree, her best friend's, house. Go to the normal Saturday night circle with their coven, Kithic, and then go to Hunters after.

Morgan and Hunter had met when Morgan was seventeen and had been dating Hunter's half brother, Cal, at the time. But Cal had only been dating Morgan because of the power that she possessed. Because, you see, Morgan was a witch of the woodbane clan. And the daughter of Maeve Riordan of Bellwicket, and Ciaran McEwan of Amaranth. Ciaran had killed Maeve and had planned to do that to Morgan, until he found out that she was his daughter. Cal tried to kill her as well, but for different reasons. Any way, the point is Hunter and Morgan were Muirin Betha dans. (**Sp?**).

Morgan got out the list that her mother had given her and grabbed the keys to her car, and in less than five minutes, she was at the market.

Half an hour later, she grabbed a package of candles, for the dinner table, Mary Grace, Morgan's mother, wanted everything to be romantic, and she pulled into the service desk.

"Morgan?" The clerk said.

"Morgan Rowlands?" She said again.

"Yes, that's me." Morgan said a little nervous.

"Don't you remember me? I was sure Killian had introduced us. Or maybe Raven introduced us. Any way, I'm Aimee, Killian's girlfriend." The girl said. She had light brown wavy hair, and dark brown eyes. She had a body with all the right curves, and it was slim at the same time.

The name seemed to ring a bell in Morgan's mind and then she remembered.

"Oh, yeah. I think Killian introduced us. Your friends with Raven?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, um…well not since I started dating Killian. She should thank me actually; I got her and Sky back together. But no, she has to be a bitch. As usual."

Morgan smiled. She cast out her senses and felt that this girl was a blood witch. She also had a slight English accent, like Sky's.

"Well, that's Raven. Did you and Sky grow up together? It's just, you sound kind of English." Morgan asked hoping not to sound rude.

"Yeah, I moved over hear a couple of months after her, she introduced me to Raven and we became good friends. Then I met Killian…" Aimee replied.

Morgan nodded and picked up her bags, she was about to say something when she heard,

"I haven't got all day hear you know." It was the next customer in line. He sounded angry.

"Sorry, Listen, why don't you come to the circle our covens holding tonight? I'm sure Sky would give you a lift and our coven leader wouldn't mind." Morgan asked wanting to know more about her.

"Hunter doesn't mind anything, but cool, I'll think about it." Aimee replied then Morgan got pushed aside by the customer and felt that she had to go. How did Aimee know it was Hunter?

Time to go get ready for tonight!

Ooooo! Whats this Aimee character like. Keep reading to find out, and if you want to read about Hunter and Morgan's big night, you better Review! Oh and I hope it make's sense. I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Oh my goodness. I want to thank these two people for there fantastic reviews:**_

_**Freefromsight: Thanks, and I will continue as best as I can.**_

_**Wiccan-gal: Yes, definitely poor them. **_

_**Well, please enjoy the chapter…**_

Morgan sought out her sisters help half an hour before she had to go. Mary.K. Had sighed and just grabbed some nice jeans and a green top that she said 'Sooted her eyes,' In the end Morgan didn't look half bad and with a little make up, (Mary.K's work) she was ready to go. It took her twenty minutes to get to Jenna's house for the circle and there she noticed Ravens and Matts cars. Then Sky's and Robby's. It didn't look like many people were here yet so Morgan just nocked on the door and walked into the welcomed heat.

"Hey Morgan." Jenna said taking my coat. "Hows Dagda?" She asked indicating my kitten that I had gotten from her.

"He's great. He's gotten really big." And they laughed. As Morgan walked into the room, she saw the girl she had seen earlier that day sitting next to Sky and Raven. Raven kept shooting her evil looks. When Aimee saw Morgan she stood up and hugged her.

"Hey, Killian couldn't come?" Morgan asked.

"No, he said he would prefer not causing trouble between Sky and Raven again. He's gotten a lot more mature lately."

Morgan fought back a laugh. Killian, it seemed, could never be mature.

Aimee smiled at Morgan's doubt, but didn't press the subject.

Ten minutes later Morgan felt the familiar presence of her boyfriend, Hunter, walking up to the house. She heard Jenna answer the door and soon felt his breath on her neck. She spun round and kissed him, clinging to him like a lost child.

"Well, some ones excited too see me!" He said kissing her back. She laughed and let go. He went into the lounge room so he could start the circle. As Morgan turned around she thought she saw a black thing floating next to her, but when she blinked she realised that it was Aimee.

_That's weird. _She thought. But let it pass, determined not to let anything spoil her night. The night passed by rather quickly. Aimee fitted in really well and her and Hunter seemed to get along. Morgan had the usual rush of energy and felt a new sense of power in the air. A very strong power. Looking over at Aimee she thought she had seen a ghost. The power seemed to surround her in what looked like a blanket. She looked at Hunter wondering if he noticed it as well but he, and every one else's eyes were clamped shut. Aimee was drawing in more power, and Morgan was the only one that noticed it. All of a sudden Morgan let go of Bree and Matts hands and broke the circle... Everything was normal…No-one felt drained of power…No-one looked shaken…In fact, every one seemed happier than before. Aimee was red in the face, but happy.

_What the hell was that all about?_

Morgan asked herself. Hunter walked over to her and furrowed his brow when he saw her looking rather upset.

"Whats the matter?" He asked snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked and smiled,

"Nothing. Really, I'm fine." Morgan replied, but couldn't help knowing that she was lying.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked grabbing her hand.

She nodded and said goodbye to every one. Aimee said she would like to meet with them again and, reluctantly, Morgan agreed. She didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt uncomfortable around Aimee. Like there was some kind of side to her she hadn't seen before.

They left and made their way too Hunters talking happily on the way, Aimee had left Morgan's mind completely by now.

As they walked into the house they came across Mr Niall who said,

"I just got of the phone with your parents, I told them I was hear all night if they wanted to call…but im not so…I have diverted the phone to my mobile so all calls will come to me. Have fun!" He then walked out while Hunter called,

"You're a life saver Da!" They then walked into the kitchen and, after a couple of drinks, made their way up to Hunters room.

Hunters tongue played games with Morgan's, teasing it, willing it to chase it. Morgan's followed wishing for the familiar feel of their mouths soldered together. Hunter lightly pushed Morgan down on the bed, kissing her down the neck he paused, and sucked. He heard Morgan gasp. Smiling, he ran his hand down her jumper and when he reached the bottom he slid his hand through it, up her smooth skin finally reaching her crop top.

She felt his cold smooth hand finally reach her breast. He squeezed, she sucked in a breath of surprise. Morgan moved her hand to rest just above his rib cage.

_This is it! _She thought. _Were finally going to make love!_

But…

"He Hem." They stopped; they then looked towards the door where a young girl stood,

"Hope Im not interrupting something…"

_A/N: I wonder who that was, was it Aimee? Was it Sky? Was it a completely new character? You'll have to read on to find out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Thanks too…**_

_**Moonlight Enchantments: I am trying to upload A.S.A.P. Lol.**_

_**Zahwiccan: You'll find out soon!**_

_**Dagdal9: I will keep going. Don't worry.**_

Morgan didn't recognise the girl at once but then realised she was strangely the same as Aimee…But Aimee had a less strict face.

"Kelli!" Hunter said jumping up looking flustered.

"Kelli?" Morgan repeated dumbly.

"Hunter, I fly all the way from England to see my sister when she tells me that you're here, in America, only to find out that your going behind my back." The girl said raising her voice as she spoke.

"WHAT?" Morgan and Hunter both said at the same time.

"Kelli, you and I broke up a long time ago…you have to let it go now." Hunter said looking at Morgan.

"Don't lie just so she doesn't find out!" Kelli screamed.

"I'm going to go!" Morgan said not able to bear any more of it.

"Morgan wait." Hunter said going after her as she charged out of the room.

"For what? To find out why my boyfriend is being accused of cheating on a girl…he isn't even dating! No, call me when you find out whats happening." Morgan said determinedly.

Hunter ran a hand through his hair and went back to his room to find a very cheeky looking Kelli.

"You happy?" He asked her in a pushy tone.

"Yes…Hunter, if you had done what I asked I wouldn't have had to do that!" She said her face turning twisted.

"I told you! I cant do that now! Give me a while longer." He told her frustrated.

"Ooh, Aimee's not going to like that is she? She is getting tired of waiting. Killian isn't as easy to please as she hoped. Hurry up! Or Morgan finds out your dirty secret! Good bye." And she turned and walked out of the house.

_**Yo peeps. Real Sozzy but I can't make much longer chappies for a while cuz I have LOADS of homework!**_


End file.
